The Scent Of A Lover
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: While trying to enjoy some well deserved down time, a strange scent assaults Zexion that he just has to investigate. Zemyx Oneshot with some lemony freshness.


The Scent Of A Lover

* * *

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, a little kink and lemon, oh and lemon…did I mention that this is a lemon?

I don't own or make money off of the characters except in my own little twisted mind, where they spend all day fucking like confused rabbits for my own personal enjoyment.

Authors Note: This is a request fic for Lilly-Of-The-Moon, whose request was "I would love if you would write a non au Zemyx story with something like Zexy has to try and find Demyx or something, I know you can come up with something awesome!" I hope that you like it! And thanks for some of the ideas of what the some of the Organization members were doing!

* * *

Finally. Some peace and quiet. No one to bother him while he took some well deserved down time. The afternoon had been spent cleaning up Vexen's latest mess in the lab, and now Zexion planned to spend the rest of the evening relaxing here in the library with his book. And if for any reason someone came to the library to annoy him, they would be faced with the illusion of an empty room.

Letting out a deep sigh, Zexion settled down in the comfortable arm chair that he preferred, his lexicon laying at his feet, a second large book on his lap. It was one that he had been meaning to get to for a while, but with everything that had been going on around the castle lately, the chance never arose. Carefully lifting the cover, Zexion took in a deep breath, wanting to smell that distinct scent that could only come from opening a really old book. But that wasn't the only thing his highly developed sense of smell picked up. Faintly behind the musty smell of the old tome, there was another scent, one that he was familiar with, but had not been expecting.

A weak groan fell from his lips as he slammed the cover of his book closed, mourning the loss of his reading time, but he knew that he had to follow this scent to the source. Pushing himself off of the chair, a wave of his hand was all it took to banish the illusion atmosphere around him. In am manner all too familiar to him, Zexion placed the unread book onto the shelf, back into its proper placed, his lexicon floating silently behind him. With a second wave of his hand, the moth eaten book disappeared into a small portal of darkness to wait for him to summon it whenever he needed it. Making his way out of the library, Zexion contemplated setting another illusion over the library, but knew that it would be pointless as there was only one other nobody who would search him out there, and that was who he was looking for.

The long black cloak he wore fluttered behind him as every step he took echoed in the empty castle corridors. The scent was still filling his nose and even if it killed him, which there was a distinct possibility of, he was going to find the source of it. And as much as he didn't want to, Zexion knew that his mission would go quicker if he asked some of the other Nobodies to help. Taking another deep breath to let the sweet aroma to embed itself into his mind, Zexion came to stop in front of the laboratory door, knowing that Vexen was still in there, and probably had some sort of invention or tool that could help the schemer find the source quicker.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself against the million questions that the nerdy man would probably ask him about anything he could think of, Zexion reached a hand out and placed it onto the door knob. As soon as he did though, a loud explosion rang through the corridor, the whole castle shaking from the force of the blow. Smoke began to pour out from under the door, and Zexion jumped back, knowing what was to follow. And as soon as he was clear of the door, the wood flew open, allowing the smoking to roll out in droves. Covering his nose and mouth with his hand, Zexion still couldn't escape the pungent odour that the oddly orange smoke gave off. The sound of coughing interrupted his thoughts as he watched Vexen stumble through the door, waving his arm out in front of himself in an attempt to clear the smog.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't try and synthesize blazing stones with twilight crystals. Hmm." Vexen muttered, not seeing Zexion standing there looking at him in disbelief with one eyebrow raised. Not wanting to even know, the illusionist turned and walked away from the mess, wanting nothing to do with it.

Shaking his head at the sheer idiocy of the man who was supposedly his intellectual superior, Zexion continued through the castle, hoping to find someone who would help him locate his destination. The trail of the aroma led him up the long flight of stairs that led all the way up from the basement that held the lab and library, to the roof. The trail seemed to cross over the roof, across to the other side of the castle, which held the residential area. If he could have, Zexion would have just opened a portal into the darkness over to the other side, but he didn't know where the scent would have led, and he couldn't risk losing it. When he reached the top of the stairs, the illusionist was greeted with the sight of the partially completed Kingdom Hearts. A sharp pang stung at his chest in empty hollow where his heart should have been, but the pewter haired man just shrugged off the sensation.

"Kingdom Hearts. You shall be mine." Xemnas' monotonous voice rang out in the darkened sky, and it didn't surprise the schemer at all to find the man of long platinum hair staring up at the heart shaped moon, arms stretched out wide in a trance. He also wasn't surprised to see Xemnas unaware of what was going around him, least of all the man standing directly behind him.

"My Superior. You shall be _mine_." Saïx growled, his voice no better than the superior's, but instead of his eyes being fixated on the moon, the blue haired man had his gaze locked on the cloak covered ass of Xemnas, a hungry look in his eyes. Not wanting to be around the two when Saïx finally went berserk and pounced on the Superior, Zexion sneaked stealthily behind them, being sure to shroud his presence in the event that either man broke out of his trance and looked behind them. But with those two, it was highly unlikely, nearly impossible.

Letting out a breath of relief as soon as he entered the other side of the castle, Zexion made his way down the first set of steps, seeing two black robed figures sitting at the small bar they had set up there. Taking another deep breath to ensure that he hadn't lost the scent, he was slightly disappointed that neither figure was who he was looking for. At the same time, he was relieved that he had not lost the scent and that he seemed to be on the right track. Wondering if Lexaeus would help him, or even if Xaldin would, Zexion dropped his illusion from the roof and approached the two Nobodies that could always be found here when not on a mission.

"Lexaeus, have you seen…" Zexion trailed off almost instantly as both Lexaeus and Xaldin shrugged in unison before each lifted a large tankard to their lips and downing a large amount of beer. The pewter haired Nobody just shook his head, not bothering with them. Letting out an irritated sigh, Zexion caught hold of the scent once more, the salty evading his senses like a drug. Now if only he could find out where the source was hiding. Deciding to leave the two of them to their vices, Zexion traversed through the stark white corridor, no other being present there at all. But as he walked down the hall, each of the doors were open, giving him a good opportunity to look in each of them in an attempt to pinpoint the location of his conquest.

In the first door, he saw Marluxia standing in front of a cage, a shadow trapped within. Ever the sadist, the pink haired freak was torturing the poor heartless. With an evil smirk, he waved his hand over the cage, dropping pale pink petals over the black being. And Zexion knew from experience that those damn petals would just about burn through skin whenever they connected. And judging by the ear piercing hiss that the shadow was making, the effect was the same on the heartless as it was on nobodies.

But then the sadistic smile faltered for only a second before returning in full force as his body jolted off the ground. Zexion then saw Larxene off to the side, her finger pointed at Marluxia, sparks of electricity dancing in the air just above it. If possible, the smile on her face was even more sadistic that her lovers, and that thought on its own was enough to send a shiver of fear down Zexion's spine. Choosing to not make his presence known, he moved silently away from the door in hopes of not drawing attention. Taking another deep breath, the schemer confirmed that he was indeed on the right path before continuing down the hall towards the next open door in hopes of finding someone to help him, or at least the source of the scent.

The next open door he came across once again held two Nobodies, and once more, neither one was the one he was looking for. Xigbar and Luxord both sat at the small table that was the only piece of furniture in the room, piles of munny and cards on the flat surface.

"How do you like them apple, dude!" Xigbar exclaimed, with a laugh as he threw his hand down on the table, leaving Luxord sitting there with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Cheater! You cheated some how! You bloody cur! I demand a rematch!" the blond man's face was red with rage as he stood up and knocked the table off it's legs and sent all the munny and cards flying through the air.

"Fine. We can go best 37 out 73. But don't blame me if you lose again." Xigbar laughed, righting the table once more. Deciding yet again that it would be best to not disturb the other Nobodies, Zexion just moved along the hallway, the scent still evading his nostrils. At least he knew that there were only 4 other Nobodies left to find in the castle, and they would be the three most likely to help him, and the one Nobody he was searching for. The corridor was still empty as he continued down it, passing closed doors. A loud thud from behind one of them made Zexion stop in his tracks, listening unconsciously to hear what was going on.

"Ow! Roxy, not so rough. I'm not used to doing it this way." Axel's voice called out, seeming oddly whiny, but at the same time was breathless.

"I've been on a mission for the past week, I'm going to have my way with you whether or not you like it." The sound of Roxas' voice held a dominate tone. "Now, take off that cloak before I force you to burn it off yourself."

Eyes going wide, Zexion picked up his pace, wasting no time in moving past the door. Not even for the return of his heart could he be persuaded to stand there and listen to whatever was going on in that room. As if he was worried that it might possibly spill out into the hallway, which it had done on occasion, the schemer averted his eyes to the floor and hurried along.

"Zexion? Are you heading somewhere?" A voice startled him, drawing his attention to the final door of the corridor, where Naminé stood, wearing a pink apron over her typical white attire, a large bowl under one arm and a wooden spoon clutched in her hand.

"Naminé? What are you doing?" the illusionist questioned, intrigued by the sight of the bowl and spoon.

"Oh, I'm baking cookies for everyone." She smiled, before turning back and walking back into room, which Zexion instantly realized was the kitchen. Had he really made it all the way to the kitchen? And as soon as he entered, he could only smell the warm scent of baking cookies. For a moment, Zexion internally panicked at the thought of losing the scent he was following, but a deep breath in assured him that the salty sweet scent he was in search of was still underlying the fragrance of the cookies. "Anyway, you seem like you are on a mission. Is there anything that I might be able to do to help you?"

Zexion was completely taken aback by Naminé's offer. After seeing how little help the rest of the Nobodies would have been, to find someone who was actually willing to help was a complete surprise. But what else could you expect from the Nobody of a Princess of Heart. "Ah, actually, I am looking for Number IX. Have you seen him recently?"

"Actually I have." And her response surprised him as much as her offer of assistance.

"Really?"

"Yes. He was in here helping me until about twenty minutes ago, when he suddenly told me he was going to take a bath. Then he just disappeared." Naminé told him as she began to place dollops of batter onto a cookie sheet. "If you find him, can you let him know that the cookies will be done and ready in about 15 minutes?" the smile the blonde had on her face was almost sickening to Zexion. For her to show such blatant emotion in front of him, well, it was just plain rude.

"Alright. Your assistance was appreciated, Naminé." Zexion told the blonde girl, before turning and walking out of the kitchen, It wasn't that he didn't like Naminé; frankly he liked her as much as anyone could without a heart. It was just that he was on a mission. And with the slightest breath in, the schemer was enthralled by the toxic scent once more. And he was going to find the source now, come hell or high water, especially since he had just gotten a real lead.

Sighing, he pushed his pewter hair off his face, uncaring that it instantly fell back into place. He realized that he was on the final leg of his journey, and it slightly frightened him not knowing exactly what he might find at his destination. But honestly, that was what was making this so enjoyable for him. Now aware of what direction he should be heading, his pace was increased with resolution, the need to find the source gnawing at his insides. Sill afraid that teleportation would cause him to lose the scent, Zexion continued walking down the hall quickly, the enticing scent growing stronger and stronger with ever step forward.

And just as suddenly as the scent had started, it stopped. Slightly confused, Zexion turned around and took two steps backwards in his path only to have the nearly tangible smell to hit him with full force. Finally looking at exactly where he was, Zexion wasn't totally surprised to find himself in front of the largest private bath in the castle. Once corner of his mouth twitched slightly in a devious manner, an action that he would never allow another Nobody to see, save maybe one. And that nne was currently behind this door.

Looking down the hall both ways out of paranoia, Zexion waved a hand through the air, weaving an illusion that would cause any other Nobody to travel this corridor to not see this particular bathroom. Glad for that but of guaranteed privacy, Zexion took a deep breath before pushing the lavatory door open and stepping inside. And not that he didn't trust his own illusions, just as an extra precautionary measure, he turned the lock on the door. He then disrobed completely, tossing his clothing over another set of identical robes already there. The sound of running water filled his ears along with the not so mysterious scent in his nose.

"Wow. That was your fastest time ever, Zexy." The amused voice came from the direction of the bathtub. The pewter haired Nobody looked over to see the object of his frantic search leaning back in the bubbled water, a huge grin on his face. Zexion gave the blond a sly smile of his own, before walking up to the tub and sitting on the side, uncaring of his nudity.

"And you never even gave me a warning this time." The small grin on the schemer's face was enough to cause the other man's face to brighten even more.

"But it's no fun when I tell you what I'm doing." He laughed, watching as Zexion's hand dipped into the bubbles. As soon as his finger made contact with the liquid, Demyx felt a shiver run down his body from his lover being in such intimate contact with his element.

"But for some reason I always seem to know, don't I, Demyx?" and although their eyes were locked, Zexion's hand moved in a direct line to where it was going, as if he had been watching exactly where he moved it. The warm water felt good against his hand, but it had nothing on the sensation of flesh on flesh. Long, nimble fingers wrapped around fingers calloused from playing his sitar. Those in turn were pumping gently at the blond's swollen erection. "Because you know that you give off the most distinctive scent when you play with yourself in the water." With every word, Zexion accented it with a squeeze and a tug at Demyx's cock, at the same time, he leaned closer to the blond's smiling face. In only a few seconds, their lips connected in a familiar action they both enjoyed. Taking control of not only the kiss, but the rhythmic pumping under the water, Zexion wanted to prove his dominance in the relationship, thrusting his tongue almost violently into Demyx's mouth.

Despite being caught completely off guard by the forcefulness his lover was displaying, Demyx responded with vigour, tongue and teeth colliding with a sense of urgency only sexual appetite could bring on. Demyx let out a particularly needy moan as he felt Zexion's teeth run over his tongue, leaving small flashes of pain in their wake, the same moment his hand gave a very quick jerk and his thumb pressed down firmly on the head.

"Zexy!" the blond cried out, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back as his body was overcome with pleasure, his entire being jerking in the water. And even though his hand was wrapped around another, the schemer could feel the cock in his grasp squiring it's cum into the warm waters of the tub. The blond's breathing was erratic as Zexion continued to run his lips along Demyx's jaw and up to his ear.

"You didn't last very long tonight." The schemer whispered against his lover's ear, running his tongue along the inner curve.

"You have to remember though." Demyx paused, trying to catch his breath as his smile returned full force. "I have been up here jerking off for almost 20 minutes. Maybe I would have lasted longer if you had found me sooner." With that comment, Demyx reached up and placed a hand against Zexion's face, pushing gently until their noses touched, tip to tip.

"So, am I going to get rewarded for finding you, or do you get all the fun tonight?" Zexion whispered, stroking his lover's cock, trying to entice it back into hardness. The blond started panting, knowing that this was only the beginning of a promising bath time. It only took a moment of the schemer rubbing his organ that the blond felt himself growing hard once more, much to Zexion's delight.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Demyx groaned, taking hold of Zexion's wrist to stop him. "Don't. We don't want this to end any earlier than we want it to."

Zexion just grabbed his lover's side and roughly flipped his over. Demyx had his chest now pressed into the white porcelain, and knowing exactly what the illusionist was going to do, the blond wasn't surprised to feel the water rise as the pewter haired man crawled into the large tub with him.

"Lift your hips." Zexion whispered placing his hands on said hips. Demyx complied, raising himself onto his knees. The water stopped just below the cleft of the nocturne's ass, which was alright by Zexion. Pressing his lips against the blond's shoulder, the schemer left light kisses over the moist skin. The sweetness that had stayed on the skin from the water, mixed with Demyx's natural flavour created a heady taste that the illusionist greedily lapped up. His strong tongue traced over the pale plains of his lover's back, teeth grazing along the muscles. With every slight scrape of pain, Demyx's entire body quivered with pleasure, and he vocally let the pewter haired man know.

"Shit, Zexy!" he cried out, arching his back into Zexion's mouth. The schemer just smirked and gripped the musician's hips harder to keep him in place as he continued his assault on the spine. He trailed along the firm back, down towards his goal. Demyx looked over his shoulder at his lover, and both Nobody's eyes met, causing a warm sensation to flow through both men. Zexion just gave him a small grin, just as he dipped down behind his lover.

Zexion's hands lifted slightly and ran across the squishy flesh of Demyx's butt. "I love your ass." Zexion whispered, using his thumbs to spread the cheeks, revealing the puckered pink hole he was seeking. Blowing cool air on the warm entrance, the pewter haired man relished in feeling the shudders the nocturne's body was experiencing.

"Just do it now." Demyx panted, gripping tightly on the side of the tub.

Not wanting to deny the man this pleasure, Zexion leaning in and ran his tongue lightly over wrinkled skin, savouring the unique flavour of the blond. Said blond let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt the Nobody's tongue working on one of his most private areas. He pushed his body back towards the schemer's tongue, as Zexion lapped at the rough skin, pushing his tongue into the tight cavern every time he passed over his lover's asshole. His tongue was being squeezed each time he pushed in, the tight ring of muscle giving Zexion an idea of what was to come. Rapidly flicking his tongue over the moist hole, the schemer knew that he would need more than just his tongue to stretch Demyx if he wanted to fuck him.

Lifting one hand away from spreading Demyx's ass cheeks, Zexion dipped his hand into the still warm water, before returning it to where his mouth was still attacking his lover's body. Between licks, Zexion slid the wet finger along the crack of his lover's ass as his tongue still glided over rough skin. The shiver of anticipation that ran throughout Demyx's body made Zexion groan into the cavern of his lover's body, needing the blond man even more.

Moving upwards with his mouth, Zexion heard the nocturne whimper at the loss of contact on his overly sensitized hole. As soon as the sound left the blond's lips, the schemer swiftly drove a single finger past the resistant ring of muscle, deep into Demyx's anal cavity. The musician let out a yelp of surprised pleasure before rocking his hips back and forth, impaling himself onto the pewter haired man's finger at an alarmingly fast pace.

Still wanting to be the one in control, Zexion wasted no time in adding a second finger to disappear into Demyx's hole. Every time they were buried up to the hilt, the illusionist made sure to curl his fingers slightly in hopes of reaching the single spot inside that would cause the blond to be overcome with pleasure. Added to the fact that Zexion was in the process of kissing the salty flesh of Demyx's ass, the blond was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed at the multitude of sensations. Each time he thrust back onto the curled fingers, Zexion took the opportunity to nip at the pale skin. With every bite his teeth took, the blond let out a deep cry that reached far in to the core of the schemer's being.

The clenching of muscles around fingers signalled Zexion to add not one, but two more fingers to the others that were spearing themselves into the nocturne. And those digits began to take over movement from the body beneath them as the blond conceded to the fact that he was no longer in control of anything happening right now. The digits then spread themselves farther apart with each thrust into the blond's body. Running his tongue along the pale flesh as his fingers continued their assault, Zexion found a single tasty spot just to the left of his hand and the stretched entrance that he just had to taste more of. Tongue slipping back inside his mouth, the schemer attached his lips to the spot and sucked on it for dear lift as is fingers continued to stretch Demyx's hole.

"Can you take it now?" Zexion whispered against his lover's ass, unsurprised to see a purple spot developing where his lips had just been suckling at. His fingers began to slow their furious pace inside Demyx, waiting for the blond's response. Zexion knew that he had to ask permission because the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt the squirming man beneath him. Because even if they didn't have hearts, they could still feel physical pain and mental anguish, or at least the echoes of it.

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes! Please, Zexy!" Demyx's cries were breathless as his white knuckled hands gripped tightly at the porcelain tub, preparing himself for the intrusion his body was about to experience. Zexion just smirked, leaning back.

The best thing, Zexion decided about having a master of the water element as a lover, was Demyx's unique ability to create more water any place in his body, including his anal passage, eliminating the need for lube, ever. "I'll need more back here, then." His voice was soft as his unoccupied hand raised off of the blond's body, flying down and connecting with a loud crack, leaving a red hand print over the purple mark he had just left there. The sensitive region being spanked earned a soft moan from Demyx as he focused the little concentration he had left on creating liquid in his body.

Another slap to his ass encouraged him to hurry up, and when the hand fell to his ass for a third time, it caused a little of the clear liquid to dribble out of the stretched hole around the schemer's fingers. "That's more like it." He smirked through his lover's pants and moans.

Instead of returning his fingers to their previous pace, Zexion pushed his digits back into his lover's body at an excruciatingly slow speed. As he pulled them back out, a small smile appeared on the schemer's face as he saw the stretched hole that was the product of his handiwork. And know that his own neglected erection was getting painful with arousal, Zexion couldn't think of any better way to get off than being buried deep inside his lover's body.

Lifting himself on to own kneed, the pewter haired man positioned himself behind the blond, poised to enter him at any moment. Letting out a sharp hiss as his hand came in contact with his own cock, Zexion ran the tip of his dick lightly up and down the crack of Demyx's ass, skimming gently over the stretched hole.

"Zexy, now please." Panted the blond, as he tried to push himself back onto Zexion's aching erection.

"As you wish." The schemer then thrust himself fully into the musician's body in one thrust, drawing a sharp cry to fall from the blond at the rough entry. The wet heat gripped at his cock, despite being thoroughly stretched out before hand, not that the illusionist was complaining. His whole body shuddered at the feeling of being sheathed in his lover's body, something about the act making the empty hollow of Zexion's chest ring with the echoes of emotions from times past. Only Demyx was ever able to make him feel this way, and it was something that Zexion would never change for anything in this world or the next.

"Fuck, Zexy. Move, will you?" the blond groaned, grinding his hips back onto the impaling erection behind him. Never being one to deny his lover anything, Zexion pushed on the hips he was grasping, the body moving forward with the motion. With a painful slowness, the pewter haired man pushed himself back into the lithe body, taking extreme pleasure not only in the act itself, but also from the wonderful little whimpers Demyx would make every time the schemer's pelvic bone would press flush up against his bruised ass. The feel of Zexion's wiry pubic hair against his bare skin, and the tiny droplets of water that had collected there from the luke warm bathwater drew a throaty moan from the blond, and that in turn sent vibrations through the schemer's body.

Unable to hold back any longer, Zexion's grip on Demyx's hips flexed before tightening. He then drew himself out of the moist heat, leaving only the head inside. Looking at the flaxen locks plastering the musician's neck, a thought ran through Zexion's mind, a smirk creeping on to his lips only moments later. With a small pop, the schemer pulled his cock all the way out of his lover's ass, a loud whimper of disappointment echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Turn over for me." The pewter haired man whispered, pleasure and arousal both tamping his voice down to such tones.

Raising his eyebrow in confusion of his partner's request, Demyx chose just to follow the orders given to him by the high ranking Nobody. As the blond used the side of the bathtub as leverage to flip himself over, he failed to notice Zexion sitting on the tub floor, legs spread out the length of the porcelain. Resting on his knees to hold himself upright, one knee on either side of Zexion's legs, Demyx suddenly realized that most of his body would be submerged in the water he had control over. Silently thanks the fact that this was a huge tub, meant for two people, Demyx began to lower himself, once more impaling his body on to Zexion's hardened cock.

"Demyx!" the illusionist cried out softly, hands returning to their spots on the blond's hips, guiding his motions as the musician began to rise and lower himself at a moderate pace. Each time their skin made contact, Demyx let out a strangled cry of pleasure, overwhelmed at the dual sensation of being filled and the liquid around him. But it still wasn't quite enough, and Zexion knew this. With the force that he was being ridden, the schemer knew that Demyx was still trying to reach that spot deep inside. Hands on hips gripped even tighter than before, stopping the moaning musician in his actions, positioned right over the tip of the illusionist's swollen cock.

Without warning, the pewter haired man suddenly began to thrust violently up into the tight cavern, the roll of his hips allowing him to drive his dick even deeper into Demyx, all in an attempt to reach deep enough to make the blond scream. The nocturne's hands moved from the sides of the tub onto Zexion's shoulders, squeezing tightly to support himself, panting with each thrust in.

"Deeper!" his voice was breathless as he could feel every move that the illusionist made inside him. Reflexively, the blond clenched his body around the thick appendage buried deep inside of him. Needing to feel even more, Demyx began to move his whole lower body in a circle, feeling Zexion's entire body pushing deeper and deeper inside him, making him finally feel full.

Wanting to help his lover get off as much as possible, the illusionist removed one hand from its' resting place on the musician's hip, sliding it through the cool water along his pelvis to Demyx's own throbbing erection. As pale fingers wrapped around his swollen cock, the blond began to drive himself down harder into his lover's thrusts in time with the quick jerks that Zexion was giving his dick. As soon as their bodies met in a violent movement, the nocturne's vision became clouded with white spots of pleasure as Zexion's erection finally hit the sweet spot inside him. He cried out with every push that the schemer made into him, tightening his anal passage every time he was pounded into, earning a sharp gasp from Zexion each time.

"Zexy!" Demyx cried out, his entire body jerking as he finally lost control from the trio of sensations. The water, being fucked and being jerked off by his lover all combined to send the blond into a powerful orgasm, shooting his cum into the water once more. Unable to hold himself up any longer, the blond collapsed forward against his lover's chest.

The increased pressure around his cock, as well as the feel of the musician pressed up against his chest renewed the pewter haired man's efforts and thrusts as he let go of Demyx's now softening cock and wrapped both arms around the panting blond against him, holding him close. Lifting his face to look at the nocturne's face, Zexion was instantly entranced with the pale green eyes surrounded by flushed skin. As soon as their eyes locked, the exhausted blond dove in and crushed their lips together in a forceful kiss, tongues, teeth and lips colliding in a frenzied manner, wanting to be as close as possible.

That last bit of contact was all that Zexion needed to push him over the edge. His whole body was sent into a wave of shudders, the feel of Demyx's tightening ass squeezing him as his own orgasm racked his body. His cock spurted into the awaiting caverns of Demyx's body as he threw his head back, breaking the kiss and gasping loudly as he rode the spasms out.

The couple continued to cling to one another, letting their bodies come down from their highs. Their heavy panting echoed through the bathroom as the blond pulled himself off of his lover's body, turning over to lie against him as they silently decided to just enjoy each other's presence for a little while longer, until someone needed either of them.

With a snap of his fingers, Demyx made the murky cold water disappear; clear hot water replacing it instantly. Zexion just sighed contently before wrapping his arms around Demyx's chest, keeping him held close as he buried his face into damp blond hair.

"Thanks, Zexy. That was incredible." The blond whispered a smile obvious on his lips.

"Yeah, it was." Zexion agreed, nodding his head against Demyx's neck.

"Let's see if next time you can find me in less than 20 minutes." He grinned, his voice chipper. "But, do you think that next time I could top?"

His comment earned a slight chuckle from his lover. "We'll see, Dem. We'll see."

* * *

Well, Lilly, here you are! I hope you like it! And if any one is wondering, I came up with using the scent thing when I was making apple sauce and it was what my entire apartment smelled like. My twin came over and was telling me how she could smell it in the parking lot.( I have a ground floor apartment, and the door and windows were all open.) And I even got your Princess Bride reference in there too, lol. Kudos to all those who spot it!

Thankies to twin who beta'd as usual, you're the best! I hope everyone enjoyed my first actual Zemyx story! Once again, Lilly-Of-The-Moon, I hope this is what you were looking for! Until next time, please read, review and recycle (just not other peoples works).


End file.
